Logic circuits routinely use complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology because of its near-zero static power consumption and other virtues. Loads in CMOS circuits are often capacitive, and the capacitive loads are often driven by CMOS drivers. In conventional CMOS drivers, p-channel MOS (PMOS) transistors are often used to pull up a capacitive load to a higher voltage such as to a supply voltage or “VDD,” and n-channel MOS (NMOS) transistors are often used to pull down the capacitive load to a lower voltage such as to ground or “VSS.” One problem is that power is often dissipated in CMOS drivers since the driving transistors are usually resistive. The dynamic power consumption of CMOS circuits is typically a major challenge in building large digital systems.